Second Star to the Right
by Galahad E. Platt-Batgirl
Summary: Mikan runs away from her abusive uncle, and finds herself in a house full of runaways and orphans. She sets out to figure out whats up with the crimson eyed boy, who seemingly hates her.
1. Chapter 1

Alright let's get this party started! I've been writing this story in my spare time, in my little green notebook. No, not a laptop, PAPER. Call me old fashioned :P I've got the water boiling to make some Jell-o, my trusty goldfish Batman, AND THE POWER OF WORDS! Let's do this.

* * *

Mikan had no friends. In fact, Mikan just didn't like people much. No, she wasn't stuck up, she just preferred to be alone. Mikan also lacked in family. Her father had died when she was a child, and Her mother had skipped town a few years later. Mikan and Her brother were left in the care of their Young uncle Reo. Reo could be slightly useful at times. I mean, he fed them, clothed them, gave them a ride places, but he wasn't good for much else. Most nights, all he did was go to the Bar, get drunk, come home, and take out his drunken rage on the first living thing he saw. In most cases, it was Mikan, In other cases, It was her little brother Youichi. Tonight, it was Mikan.

I checked the clock. It was nearly Midnight. I still had A few hours till Reo got home from the bar. I pulled myself off the couch, and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the Mirror, Youichi was right; I was looking worse every day. When Mom was around, my brown eyes sparkled, My Light brown hair was always in long pigtails, and I always smiled. Things had changed a lot. My hair was always up in a messy bun, and my eyes had large purple bags under them. I was getting paler and thinner. I looked like my mom did after dad died.

I grabbed a brush and tried to untangle my mess of hair. It was a losing battle. I gave up and pulled my hair into a loose bun, then I went to make lunches for tomorrow. I looked in the fridge

"Hmm let's see… Ketchup, beer, a coupon to Burger king, something green… Well I guess we're buying our lunches." I mumbled.

The front door swung open.

"Oh no." I thought. I checked the time on my phone quickly. 12:17, He was home early. I looked around me. I had a few seconds to escape, my only choice was to go out the back door, and Hide until he passed out.

I quietly ran to the back door, I could Hear Reo stumbling around in the entranceway. I undid all the locks, and shut the door with seconds to spare. I peered through the window. Reo came stumbling into the Kitchen. His hair was a mess, and he was covered in dirt. He looked angry.

"MIKAN! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU USELESS LITTLE CHILD?" He shouted, as he looked about drunkly.

"That asshole." I whispered. He probably woke Youichi up.

"Why…Why is there no food?" he angrily yelled.

"Because you didn't BUY any stupid." He was going to have forgotten all of this tomorrow. He always does. We like it that way, if he found out how horrible he was to us; He might think we were a threat. And that would be bad.

"Dammit that girl isn't anywhere!" he slurred. "Where's her good-for-nothing brother?"

"Oh crap. Youichi's in his room, He can't escape." I panicked. I could take the beating From Reo, But Youichi couldn't. He was only seven, I'm fifteen.

"Damn it." I muttered. Youichi owes me big time.

I slammed the back door open, making sure it made as much noise as possible. Reo angrily turned to me. He had his Yelling face on.

* * *

I waited behind the couch, until I could hear Reo's door slam shut. I quietly peered over the back of the couch. It was my favorite hiding spot. Reo couldn't reach me, and when he was drunk, he wasn't good at lifting heavy objects. I looked around at the living room.

"Dammit, I just managed to get the last blood stains out." I muttered. I squeezed myself out from behind the couch, and checked myself over. I had a few gashes in my legs from the nails sticking out from the couch, and my nose and eye were tender. My nice white shirt was ruined. But that wasn't important. I ran u the stairs to my shared bedroom, and I opened the door. The light from the hallway shone on my little brother, who was lying in bed.

"Youichi, it's me." I whispered.

Youichi sat bolt upright, and Flicked on his Lamp.

"Miki what did he do to you?" my brother asked in a worried tone.

I sighed. "Nothing out of the usual. I'm going to need a lot of makeup to cover this one though."

I slumped down on my bed, exhausted.

"Miki, what will you do when I'm gone?" I sat up. I had completely forgotten.

Youichi had been accepted into an all boy's boarding school that my mom had paid for before she ditched us. He left in three days.

"I'll survive. It's going to be easier now that I don't have to save you all the time."

Youichi frowned, and ran over to the closet. He rummaged through for a while. I looked at him feeling confused.

He found what he was looking for, and he turned to me. He handed me a long thin tin, About the length of my forearm. It had a rose engraved on the front.

"Open it." He said.

"I carefully pulled the lid off. Inside was a picture of our family, a map, 100 dollars, and…

"Train tickets?" I asked. "Why is there train tickets in here?"

"Mikan, you need to get out of this place. Reo will end up killing you. I can survive without you for three days. Go pack." I had never heard my brother command me to do anything. He was extremely intimidating for a seven year old.

"Youichi, I don't know how I'm going to live without you." I said tearfully pulling him into a tight hug.

We both had tears in our eyes.

"Youichi, Make me one promise."

"Anything." He said, I knew he meant it. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my most precious item.

"Take good care of Mr. Bear for me." I said entrusting him with the teddy.

Youichi's Eyes lit up. Ever since he was a baby, he had wanted Mr. Bear.

"I promise I will!" he said gleefully.

"Good. He'll take good care of you too." I said with a smile.

I packed some clothes, snacks, and necessary items in my schoolbag. Youichi watched gloomily as I zipped up my bag, and swung it over my shoulder. I checked the time on my cell phone. It was just past four in the morning. I hugged my little brother and Said goodbye. I promised to write him every week.

"Mikan, Where will you go?" he asked, and he slid into his bed.

I pondered it for a second.

"I have no Idea." I said honestly "It's going to be an adventure."

"Well," he said with a yawn "Wherever it is, make sure it's interesting, because I want lots of stories from you."

I laughed and gave him a hug one last time.

"Sure Kiddo, Anything for the best little brother on the planet." I whispered. I heaved my backpack onto my back, and turned to my brother. I saluted him jokingly, and walked out that bedroom door for the last time.

* * *

I had managed to get out of the house. The streets were empty as I began My walk to the train station. It was only a few blocks away; hopefully I would make it in time for my train.

I stopped at a bench and pulled the tin out of my bag. I checked the tickets. The 7:45 to Tokyo. I had plenty of time to get to the Train! I put the tin back, and zipped up my bag. I felt free from The chains that had held me back for the past few years. I felt like skipping!

"You know what?" I thought to myself, "I'll skip there!"

About a Minute later I realized how much it hurts to skip with a heavy backpack. I stopped skipping. I walked a few more Minutes, I had never been out for a walk this early, It was fun watching the world around me wake up! I finally saw the train station up the road; I ran up and checked the big clock tower. I had a mini heart attack; It was already 7:30! Had walking here really taken that long?

I ran to my platform and boarded my train. It was practically empty still, so I found myself a private compartment. I stowed my bag, and settled in for a nap. I hadn't slept all night, I might as well sleep now! I pulled My sweater tightly over myself, and I drifted off.

* * *

"Miss?" a soft voice called

"Whaaa…?" I slurred

"Hello, Young lady? There was that voice again. Why won't It shut up?

"Miss wake up. They need to see your ticket."

"Ticket? What's he on about?" I sat bolt upright

"HI!" I said, A bit too loudly. Both men in front of me jumped back.

"Miss can I see your ticket?" asked a burly man In a blue uniform

"Oh, yeah, Ticket, Right." I said as I fumbled for my bag. I handed him the ticket, and he punched a hole in it.

"Have a nice trip." Said the man.

I sat back and sighed.

"Allow me to introduce myself."

I jumped, I had forgotten about the second man.

"I am Narumi, Feel free to call me Naru!" said the man. I could practically hear the honey and flowers falling off his voice. He looked extremely feminine, but he was definitely a man. I think.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I said sleepily.

"Ah well Mikan, I will let you get back to your rest, You look tired."

"Thanks Naru" I muttered, I stretched myself out on the seat, and happily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay, I know, Wasn't very exciting, but I had to explain her backstory. Dont worry everyone! I will try and Fit as many GA characters in this as humanly possible. If this story was a ziplock bag, and I filled it with gakuen alice characters, It would break...Wait that makes no sense. ANYWAYS! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, I'm not sure If I'm scrapping this story or not. I've written a new story with a similar plot, But I'm not sure which ones better. If you could Please read My new story Neverland, and tell me which to continue! I will continue the one that people enjoy the most!


End file.
